


A very happy franksgiving

by DeadXLast



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Rimming, Smut, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadXLast/pseuds/DeadXLast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it all starts with a little harmless teasing </p>
<p>happy thanksgiving </p>
<p>from my fucked up mind  to yours - dead x last</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very happy franksgiving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena/gifts).



A very happy franksgiving

franks hair was sticking up at wild angles … “sweet baby geesus”.   
The sun cascaded through the window and streaked through his green eyes , illuminating them like tiny suns.

Frank shifts and Gerard sits straight up next to him , uncurling himself from a majority of the blankets, he smirks , casting his gaze to him “you called?”

frank groans and pulls the blanket up over his head , seas of ink disappearing under the duvet   
“ uhhgg Gerard its too early for sass” he groans into the the warm pillow 

Gerard gasps in horror placing his right hand daintily over his chest   
“its never to early for sass doll”

frank rolls out of bed and onto the floor taking the blanket with him and Turing him self into a frank-ritto . “ I beg to differ -” he grumbled rising off the floor and scurrying out the door clinging to the blanket. 

“fraaankkkk ...” 

“FRAAAAANKKKKK GODDAMNIT GET THE FUCK BACK HERE”

Gerard leaps off the bed and whips out into the hallway calling after him “THIER RIGHT , YOU ARE SUCH A BOTTOM”

“AM NOT” he calls back up to him

Gerard creeps downstairs to find an empty first floor – then he feels breath creep across his neck 

“i am not a bottom” 

Gerard groans as he's shoved against the smooth cold marble of the island , the stark contrast of heat and cold making everything impossibly more arousing. 

“and you know it” he whispers sensually in his ear.

franks teeth dig into the soft flesh of his neck “oh oh oh f- frank” 

“Jesus fucking Christ frank”

frank lays on top of Gerard cradling gee's ass with his crotch , reaching down with on hand to untie the drawstring on his sweat pants , he grabs one end and pulls it out slowly dangling it in front of his face for a second before he puts it in his mouth and grabs both of gee's hands , placing them in a crisscross position , dropping the drawstring out of his mouth he ties them together and gee squeaks>

“f .. frank?”

“normal safe words apply gee “ he winks and him and Gerard starts to whimper. 

“now , everyone seems to think you’re SUCH a top” he snakes his hand into his boxers and gives Gerard’s cock a sharp tug , the squeal that escapes his lips is music to franks ears.

“what with your boas and your confidence” frank yanks gee's pants down and gives his ass a firm slap

“AH” frank smiles down at him , still circling the kitchen island like a vulture , admiring his meal with hunger

“are you gonna be a good boy?” 

 

gee was so focused on franks crotch , only centimeters from his face, that he didn’t hear him.

Frank grabs a fist full of gee's hair “I ASKED IF YOU”

“gah”

he crouches to look directly at gee 

“if you were gonna be a good boy for daddy?” 

gee gasps and breaths heavy “y- yes … I'll be a good boy... daddy” 

frank smiles wickedly “oh yes … that’s right” 

frank drops his pants and boxers , hard-on springing free and hitting gee in the face 

“oh god yes daddy , yes” 

frank runs his fingers through gee's hair , grabbing it at the back and looking down at gee 

“ suck” 

gee obediently takes frank's length into his mouth , tracing his tongue over the head and subtle veins protruding from the thick delicious cock lodged between his lips, gee moans, sucking and drooling all over the marble - he bobs his head up and down , trying to gain more control over his restricted movement , he gets on his tiptoes to try and launch himself over the island. 

He gags but continues to take him deeper into his wet warmth.

franks grip tightens on the back of gee's head, his torso curling over gees head .

He stretches back up and gee's eyes travel up to meet franks “oh .. oh oh oh oh OH FUCK GEE HOLY FUCKING SHIT IM GONNA CUM OH -” 

frank pulls back 

“wait... wait – not yet” 

he circles back to gee's are ass , placing his tattooed hands on pales cheeks , rubbing them before snapping back and smacking one and then the other , the sound echoing through the kitchen.

“gee .. oh shit gee” 

gee lays his face to the side to get a glimpse of frank batting his lashes 

“yes ...daddy?”

a low growl escapes franks throat 

“oh my fucking god im gonna fuck you until you fucking see stars”

“oh daddy” Gerard baits him

frank spreads them and leans down , pushing his tongue into Gerard 

“ da- ahhh oh fuck fuck fuuuuccckk” Gerard sobs and squirms on the table trying to use his chest to push back onto franks face even though frank is pressing his hips to the table.

“oh my god daddy please fuck me oh please please please fuck me please” 

franks tongue swirls and prods a gee's pretty pink pucker “ooh oh oh oh oh frank please”

“mmmmm” frank hums against gee's hole “you taste so fucking good” 

he goes back at gee one last time , harder and faster until Gerard is screaming his name “FRANK FRANK FRAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKK” 

just then frank draws back , satisfied with his job - 

there is a moment of silence and then- “AH FUCK DADDY OH MY GOD YES” the tip of franks throbbing cock past the tight right of muscle and into his damp heat. 

“ooooooohhhhh god”

franks hips snap into him again and again , picking Gerard’s feet off the ground with every thrust 

“uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh -OH OH OH MY GOD DADDY PLEASE”

Gerard's hands curl into fists and his blush spreads from his face to his chest and back – then frank stops mid thrust grunting with effort - 

“no , I want to see you” 

Gerard almost cries out with how sweet frank is 

frank unties Gerard's hands and flips him onto his back slowly running his hands up and down his back and stomach admiring every piece of skin “oh god you’re gorgeous” 

Gerard stares in awe as twin towers of in and muscles ripple as they plant them selves on each side of his head.

“oh god frank” 

franks hips move slowly , tattooed arm descending to grab a hold of Gerard’s throbbing member. Gerard’s hips lift involuntarily off the table.

“oh god Gerard” franks voice barley above a whisper echoes through the now dead silent room 

“oh fuck I fucking love you Gerard”

“ I love you too f-RANK OH MY GOD HARDER EVERYTHING HARDER” 

Gerard curls up to wrap himself around frank “oh god oh god oh god” they sob in unison until , “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK”

Gerard wakes up first , both of them are laying flat in the middle of the kitchen floor , he hears grocery bags drop 

“oh . My god.” 

Gerard looks up and turns red imeaditaly

“oh shit mikey .. im” 

Gerard blushes and tried to drag frank like a blanket over his body 

“I um ok – well this is sooo totally what it looks like” 

bob and ray come in after mikey and bob drops to the floor laughing , instantly waking up frank “oh fuck! What the-”

“HAHAHAHAH OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE SO FUCKING BUSTED HOLY SHIT” bobs voice echoes through the neighborhood. 

Ray goes and covers mikey's eyes “ Jesus Christ you two , ….. we EAT THERE …. we eat the food …. that we PUT IN OUR MOUTHS- oh for the love of god” he laments as he ushers a shaken mikey out the open back door.

Frank curled into gerard's chest and started giggling “oh oh my god” Gerard continued to blush , mortified – then bob threw towels at the both of them 

“for the love of god cover your balls and get ready to start cooking dinner”

frank goes to walk away but then turns back to bob “oh um – happy franksgiving” bob starts to shake his head and laugh 

Gerard sacks franks ass and bobs starts to laugh harder “ I always knew Gerard was a top” 

frank glares at Gerard and Gerard begins to worry 

“come on Gerard . We have to get ready for ...........dinner ...”


End file.
